


The Making of Team VLKRY

by BradburyTheQueen



Series: Fate of Remnant [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Created for RPG, Fate Core System, Gen, Grimm Campaign, Initiation, Major Original Character(s), New Team, Original Character(s), RWBY Freeform, RWBY OCs, Team VLKRY, World of Remnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradburyTheQueen/pseuds/BradburyTheQueen
Summary: The loudspeaker boomed through the locker room, “Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.”Nell pulled Riata Lash, a whip blade that can transform into a gun, out of her locker and slid it into the sheath on her left thigh. She had waited all summer for initiation after passing the entrance exam.This is the story of the beginnings of Valerianella's time at Beacon Academy as we see her and a few other students become Team VLKRY (Valkyrie).
Series: Fate of Remnant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032285





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a scene for our RWBY Fate Core game. I've added a little bit more information so that it makes a little more sense to strangers who don't know the characters. There are a two works that precede this one including Aura Activation and One Way or Another. This work was created with input and additions from the person who plays Jack Laurel.
> 
> This is artwork I commissioned of Valerianella Verde: https://www.instagram.com/p/CA5l05cjySP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

The loudspeaker boomed through the locker room, “Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.”

Nell pulled Riata Lash, a whip blade that can transform into a gun, out of her locker and slid it into the sheath on her left thigh. She had waited all summer for initiation after passing the entrance exam. Without combat school transcripts, she had to take a written entrance exam a few months prior to the initiation not long after she had arrived in Vale.

She took a deep breath, shut her locker and headed toward the cliff. Nell was the only daughter of the CEO of Dust Co., Gothel Verde, and the renounced heiress to the company. This was not well known as her renouncement of the title was not a public affair and her mother had not accepted it. She was tingling with excitement at the prospect of finally having a place at Beacon Academy, a place to call home since she had run away from Verde Manor just two days after her 17th birthday.

She found an empty spot to stand as she lined up with her fellow initiates, just about 30 feet from the edge of the cliff. She waited there as the headmaster and a professor stood in front of the group.

The headmaster began, “For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.”

The professor picked up where he left off, “Now, I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates,” she paused for dramatic effect, “today.”

Nell could hear some commotion down the line of people’s reactions, but she was focused and determined. She listened carefully as the headmaster and professor spoke.

The headmaster continued, “These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you have partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?” He waited for just a moment, ignoring a hand that had raised further down the line. “Good! Now, take your positions.”

Nell quickly crouched and drew her weapon to prepare for the launch as she watched the second person down the row from her get propelled into the air. Two seconds later, the person next to her was launched, and then it was Nell’s turn. The plate beneath her feet catapulted her into the air.

There was no room for fear as she quickly turned her knife into a gun and fired it to slow down her momentum. As she began to reach the treeline, Nell unleashed her whip and caught it on a tree branch, allowing her to swing around a branch and down to the ground.

She retracted the whip and started heading North. She could hear the other students firing and breaking branches as they breached the canopy of the forest.

As she went, she heard a very large crash up ahead, to the left. She hurried in that direction and ran into a small clearing with a guy in a green hood fighting a pack of Boarbatusks. The guy was dodging their charges and biding his time to fire his shotgun while they spun. Unlike everything else that was going on in the forest, when he fired his weapon, it didn’t make a sound. One charged right past him and crashed into a tree, knocking it over.

Nell jumped into action. She fired at one from behind and flipped over one to stab it in the stomach. Meanwhile, the other initiate took on the other two remaining Boarbatusks. When they had all been turned to ash. Nell finally made eye contact with the other initiate.

Nell smiled, “Nice moves!” She walked a bit closer, “Hi, I’m Nell. What’s your name?” Nell asked, extending a hand.

“Jack,” he said as he shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Jack,” she replied. Then, Nell gestured Northward and asked, “How’d you end up fighting that pack?”

“They spotted me while I was landing and followed me.”

As they walked together through the forest, Nell wanted to ask the typical getting to know you questions for someone you know you’re going to be spending the next four years with.

Nell had only ever really seen Edmund Royal, her childhood friend and ex-fiancé, and his father’s semblance so she was very curious. She asked him, “What’s your semblance?”

Jack picked a leaf off of a branch and held it out for Nell to see as he made it grow to three times its normal size and then shrunk it down to the size of paperclip.

“That’s awesome,” she said, pointing at the leaf.

“So, what’s yours?” Jack asked.

“I can amplify Aura.” She focused for a second on Jack and the leaf in his hand shrank even further until it was the size of a pepper flake.”

“So you can make the people around you better? That’s amazing! I like it when people are real team players.” Jack smiled and let out a small laugh.

As they continued their journey toward the temple, Nell was careful with how she worded her questions so she didn’t ask anything that she wouldn’t want to answer, “So, what are you excited to learn about at Beacon?”

“I want to learn how to keep people safe. Hopefully I'll be good enough at it that I can teach other people who aren't lucky enough to go to a place like this.”

“That’s really admirable. I’m excited just to help people. To do some good in the world. I’ve seen a lot of bad stuff right in front of me and been unable to do a thing about it. Nothing is going to change unless we work to make it happen.”

They walked in the direction of the temple and eventually came to the tree line of the Emerald Forest. The two stepped into the clearing to see a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit, but for the platforms around its inside, holding several stone tablets.

Nell and Jack approached the temple. Nell went over to get a closer look at the relics. “Mahjong tiles?”

Jack panned around to look at the platforms, some of them empty, “Some of them are missing. We should probably pick one and start heading back.”

Nell conceded to Jack, she didn’t particularly like the game of Mahjong, “You can choose one.”

Jack walked over, scanning the tablets and picked up one of the Summer tiles to put in his bag.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking branches and the boom of felled trees started to echo through the clearing. Something big was headed in their direction.

Through the trees burst a large man on a reindeer with a girl clinging to his back for dear life. Not five seconds later, a Death Stalker barged through the tree line behind them.

Nell and Jack sprung into action, firing at the gigantic, scorpion-like Grimm. Nell pointed to the right to indicate to Jack to take that side while she moved to the left. The Grimm took a swipe at the reindeer and the people on it, but just missed as the girl leapt from the back of the reindeer to land on top of its bone-like plates. She was small but strong and she clung and stuck to the Grimm's armor like a spider to its web. She fired her crossbow but the arrow glanced off the exoskeleton.

The Death Stalker attempted to sting the girl, but Nell used her whip to restrain the stinger. Jack scaled a tree to get some height while the man on the reindeer brought it around to charge. The reindeer propelled him forward and he landed a strong hit to the Death Stalker’s skull, but not enough to take it down.

Nell pulled tight on her whip, causing the knife at the end to sever the stinger. The man and the girl dodged and retreated as the Grimm tried to grasp at them with its pincers.

Then, Jack fired from the treetop and used his semblance to enlarge the projectile. Nell focused on Jack to enhance his aura, willing his attack to finish off the Grimm.

The Death Stalker was finally crushed under the immense size and force of the projectile.

The man and the girl thanked Nell and Jack for their help and introduced themselves as Russet and Kristol, as well as introducing Sven, Kristol’s pet reindeer.

“We should start heading back to the cliff, but we can head back together if you guys want to quickly grab a relic.” Nell says, pointing in the direction of the temple.

They grabbed one of the tiles and rejoined Jack and Nell. They made their way back to the cliff together, fortunately only running into a handful of beowolves, which they easily took care of as a group.


	2. Announcement of Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returned to Beacon Cliff with their relics, having completing their first task as Beacon students. Now, it's time for team announcements.

After initiation, we returned to the main auditorium for the announcement of teams. It was torture waiting for the announcements to begin. While they waited, some replays of the initiation were shown on the screens above the stage. It was a little jarring seeing herself fight the Grimm on the big screens. After about an hour of waiting around, the headmaster finally came to stand in front of the crowd of students. “When I call your name, please join me on the stage to receive your team name and designated team leader. There has been a small adjustment made this year, two teams will have a fifth member as one pair was unable to return to the cliff with their relic.”

The intrigue and excitement was palpable in the room as whispers exploded for a moment, but then ceased when the headmaster began announcing names.

“Opal Everett. Timber Ecru. Silver Snow. Cole Metts.” He paused for them to join him on the stage while those waiting for their turn applauded. “The four of you retrieved the Spring Mahjong tiles. From this day forward, you will work together as Team STOM (Storm), led by… Silver Snow.”

The crowd applauded and the newly minted team made their way off the stage.

Once the stage was clear, the headmaster continued, “Yadi Murasaki, Russet Bourdeaux, Kristol Bjorgman, Jack Laurel, and Valerianella Verde.” 

Nell winced as he said her full name aloud to the crowd. As of just a moment ago, she had still been the missing heiress to Dust Co., to which she did not wish to be found. Thanks to her mother’s propaganda, Nell’s running away and denouncement of her title hadn’t been released to the public. To everyone else in the world, she was still the heiress to Dust Co. and was simply not in the public eye, much like most of her life, supposedly hidden within the walls of Verde Manor.

She kept her head down and made her way to the front of the auditorium to stand with her new team on the stage. She could hear hushed tones in the crowd questioning if she was, in fact, the Valerianella Verde, heiress to Dust Co. As she approached the stage, she bumped into Jack, or rather Jack bumped into Nell, and he didn’t seem very happy to see her.

Jack snidely said, “Oh, I didn’t know you slummed it with people like us. Did you pay your way into the school?” He didn’t wait for a response, and went directly up the steps to the stage.

Nell was slightly taken aback but continued up to the stage to stand beside Kristol who had walked on stage alongside Russet. Nell knew that her mother's work created enemies. She would have to show Jack who she really was, not just her mother's daughter. Yadi followed Nell and stood at the other end of the line beside Jack.

“The four of you retrieved the Summer Mahjong tiles,” the headmaster said, gesturing to Nell, Jack, Russet, and Kristol, “And Ms. Murasaki, you retrieved the Autumn tile with your partner, but due to one group of partners not returning, we have decided to place you with this team. From this day forward, you will work together as Team VLKRY (Valkyrie), led by… Valerianella Verde.”

Nell’s eyes went wide in surprise. She had no idea what the headmaster was thinking, putting her in charge of her new team. She didn’t dare look over at Jack, who she could sense was staring daggers. Kristol patted Nell on the back and congratulated her, followed by Russet. They nodded and waved to the cheers that came from the crowd. Nell noticed a few people taking photos of her on their scrolls.

Nell assumed that her mother would know of her presence here within hours. Her freedom may very well end in a day’s time. A moment of pride and accomplishment turned sour with a sense of impending doom.

As they walked off the stage, Jack nudged Yadi and said, “I bet the only reason we were made a team of five is to babysit the heiress.”

Yadi shook her head and rolled her eyes a little and followed her new team as they made their way through the crowd.

Nell walked off the stage with her new teammates in a slight daze. Russet came up to Nell, immediately knowing something was wrong. “Are you okay?” she asked, putting a hand on Nell’s shoulder.

“Not really. I don’t… Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” Nell said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

“What wasn’t a good idea?” Kristol chimed in.

“My mother is going to find out that I’m here. She’s going to try and take me back to Atlas. I know it.” They just stared at her in confusion, so she continued, “My mother doesn’t know that I’ve come to Beacon.”

Aggravated by Nell's confession, Jack fumed, “So, you thought that you could run away from the most wealthy, well connected woman in Remnant by going to the most prestigious school in Remnant? You’re either crazy or stupid. Given who you are, you’re probably a mix of both. So the question is, why is a crazy and/or stupid heiress running our team?”

“My options for a huntsman academy weren’t exactly plentiful. My choices were to stay under my Mother’s thumb and follow in her footsteps or forge a path apart from her and try to make up for the things she does wrong. I didn’t choose to be made the team leader.”

“I’m sure even without her interfering directly, the stink of your money still greases pockets.”

“If my Mother had anything to do with this, I wouldn’t even have been on that stage let alone designated as the team leader.”

Jack looked over her suspiciously, but otherwise remained silent and indignant.

“You don’t have to face your mom alone,” Kristol said, looking down and putting a hand on her shoulder. “If you don’t want to go with her, we’ll stand with you. To get to you, she’ll have to go through us.” He looked to the rest of the team for support.

“Of course,” Russet said. Meanwhile, Yadi nodded.

Even though Nell had only known the people on her team for a few hours, she could already sense that these people were going to be like her family at Beacon. For better or worse. Hopefully not as bad as her only real family and hopefully Jack would come around. She would prove herself to him.

“Thanks. I really appreciate it.” She made eye contact with each of them, to make sure they saw the sincerity of the statement. She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and allowed a smile to return to her face, “Let’s enjoy the festivities. Once the announcements of teams are over, the initiation party begins. I’d like to enjoy at least one last night of freedom as part of team VLKRY.”


End file.
